Conventional internal combustion engines all operate on the principle of explosions or rapid expansion of a burning fuel-air mixture. Such engines are relatively complicated in that they require carburetors or equivalent means for mixing the fuel and air, ignition means for igniting the fuel, and an exhaust to the atmosphere of burnt gases which are often poisonous and contribute substantially to air pollution.
It would obviously be desirable to provide an engine capable of generating equivalent mechanical power to conventional combustion engines but wherein mixing of fuel, igniting the same, and exhausting burnt fuel to the atmosphere could be wholly avoided. A method and structural apparatus capable of carrying out the method of such an operation, however, is by no means obvious.